Heartbeats
by Hoshirabu
Summary: Her rushed heartbeat, gave away all the feelings she was trying to hide.


Title: Heartbeats

_By: __星らぶ_

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**Summary: **Her rushed heartbeat, gave away all the feelings she was trying to hide.

**Important Author Note: THIS is another of my old stories from my old account. Fully edited and re-posted.**

* * *

It has been sometime already since the company of our theatrical team decided to make us both _Stars_, and partner us up.

I have been waiting for this for years and to have _her _as my partner was more than great. I liked her more than a friend or partner for sure. I would never tell her that though, or so I foolishly thought.

It has been sometime already when I felt for the first time her rushed heartbeat, while I was so close to her, in a sensual scene, or a kissing scene. My heartbeat was rushing too! Being able to have her that close, and even if it was acting, her feathered caresses on my body, especially in an intimate scene or dance, were more than enough to drive me crazy. I wanted her, the whole of her, to make love to her, for her to make love to me, to caress me, to hold me, to kiss my lips, like in the next scene. Oh how I wanted her to kiss me for real and not fake the kiss, just for once…

And that's when it happened all of a sudden, she took me by surprise, the kiss was supposed to be fake! But here in our last practice in the rehearsal room, with fellow performers watching us, she put a hand on my waist and brought me close, as she was supposed to do for the scene. She stroked her long fingers over my chin and brought her lips closer and closer. But as our lips were a breath way, she took the forbidden step and touched her lips with mine. Time stopped, her lips felt so soft on mine.

I felt her smiling in the kiss, and that slight movement of her lips, sent two hundred and twenty Volts rush down my spine. I wanted to reply it, but as long as my mind was able to function again, the lips had been taken away from me. I looked at her in the eyes for a moment, and it was then I heard the cheers, claps and whistles of our fellow comrades.

They thought she was just teasing me, but I knew better. She might be able to tease the whole planet with her playfulness, but not me. I was probably the only person able to make her blush. And she was quite flustered after her little stunt on me!

The practice was over, so the rest of the performers and our teachers and directors were leaving the rehearsal room. When all of them exited the room, we were still facing each other. I decided to be the strong one and break the eye contact first. I got away from her in a very artistic way, with jumps and turns that show off my ballet skills, in movements that I couldn't even name at that moment since my mind was full of her, only her…

As I was dancing around her, suddenly I felt her grabbing me by the wrist and turning me around few times before I landed on her bigger and stronger body. It seemed like we were both hearing the same imaginary music in our heads. Her eyes darkened as she looked into mine. So many emotions went through the mirrors of her very soul, but I couldn't place a name on any of them.

Our bodies were in full contact as we moved in a very sensual manner. It was a part of the choreography we were practicing earlier, our hips moving in sequence as if we made love. The mere thought of that sent chills down my spine once more. Her hands were drawing paths all over my body, as the choreography said. But when her palm stroked over my chest that was covered by my dance top, I couldn't stop a low moan that escaped my lips.

The dance's last move was of her deepening me for a moment and then bringing me back up so close that our faces were a breath away.

We both breathed in heavily at the outcome of the dance. Our lips parted our heartbeats fast once again. I took my eyes off of hers and looked at her parted lips, they were so close. Instead of closing the gap with my lips though, I licked hers with my tongue in a very instinctive gesture that I couldn't really control. And she freaked out…

She broke the embrace at once and rushed out of the rehearsal room without a word. I wasn't going to let that pass though so I followed her. She was fast but I was fast too, we ended up into the locker room. Few performers were still there changing. I saw her changing into her jeans, and I changed too, putting my practice tights and top into my bag. When the last of our comrades bade us goodnight and we were left alone once more, I found my chance to talk to her.

"Haruka!" I called her name and she turned with a very apologetic look upon her eyes.

"Michiru…I…" She was about to start apologizing but I closed the gap between us and embraced her before she could say more. I stood on my tip toes and whispered in her ear.

"Will you come with me tonight? Please…" my words sounded more pleading than I was indented to make them sound.

I could feel her heart beating faster once again, and that was the answer I needed to drag her out of the locker room, out of the theatre and finally into the subway metro station.

Couple of stops later, we were walking the short distance from the metro to my apartment. As _Stars _we were making enough money to rent our own small apartments, and we left the old apartment building behind, where we lived with the rest of the performers.

I fished my keys out of my huge bag, with all my practice clothes in it, and opened my door, inviting her in. She apologized for intruding my private space, as she was commonly expected too, and we both removed our shoes. As long as we were shoe-less I had her pinned on the wall, my lips brushing over her burning cheek.

"I know you weren't teasing me, when you kissed me…" I whispered and moved my body even closer to hers if that was possible. Her breath caught up her throat. I placed my hand on her chest; at the very spot I could feel her heartbeat.

"Because if _this_ means what I think it means…" and by 'this' I was referring to her rushed heartbeat.

"Then you shouldn't walk away from me…" I moved my head back so I could face her. Before she could react, I trailed my hand from her chest up to the collar of her shirt and grabbed a hold of it, as I breathlessly whispered,

"Because, I feel the same…" I pulled her from her collar and crashed our lips together. She replied it by instinct and I deepened it even more, my tongue fighting for dominance over hers. Our heated kiss ended few moments later as we both sought for breath. I took that as a chance to tell her what I wanted too, for so long.

"Make love to me…" it was a passionate and desperate plead but I didn't care. She understood, she lifted me and I encircled my legs around her waist. Her strong body could handle my weight, since she has been lifting me for months already during our dances. Now it was her who took my lips on hers and kissed me passionately.

She led us to my bedroom and lowered us both on my futon, never breaking the heated kiss. The passion we were both holding back for so long hit us as strong as the angry waves of the ocean hit the rocky shore. She caressed my body like no one has done before, and I did the same to her. She made such a tender love to me that I fell for her even stronger than before. And she brought such joy in my heart as she allowed me to love her back.

She was my partner, she was my friend and she became my lover, my soul mate, and everything I've ever been looking for. The morning after when I woke up in her arms, and saw her sleeping face, so innocent, so calm, I realized how lucky I was to be able to live such a moment.

And that made me happy.

~o~

終わり


End file.
